Polysaccharides such as pectin and carrageenan are useful as colloidals in many applications including, but not limited to food preparation. Polysaccharides can be extracted from biomass materials containing polysaccharides and such biomass materials may include citrus fruit peel, apple pomace, sugar beet residue from sugar production, sunflower residue from oil extraction, potato residue from starch extraction from potatoes, red seaweed and brown seaweed.
Some biomass materials contain juice, essential oil, sugar, water, or combinations thereof. Often, materials such as juice, essential oils, and sugar are removed or extracted from the biomass material and the pectin is then extracted from the remaining biomass material. Such biomass material may contain substantial amounts of water including water naturally present in the material and water added to the material during extraction of sugar or other components.
In countries that do not have adequate domestic sources of polysaccharide containing biomass material, biomass material from other countries may be imported and are often transported over long distances for polysaccharide extraction. Thus, it may be necessary for economic reasons to remove substantial amounts of water from the polysaccharide containing biomass material before transport of the biomass material over long distances. Polysaccharide containing biomass materials are typically dried for transportation by direct heating with combusted natural gas. Use of large quantities of water to extract non-polysaccharide containing biomass material components such as sugar from biomass material and cleaning the effluent water from this process may be economically and environmentally undesirable. Furthermore, drying wet polysaccharide containing biomass material by direct heating with combusted natural gas may also be economically and environmentally undesirable. Consequently, there may be a need for a method for treating and dewatering polysaccharide containing biomass material which uses less water, and therefore produces less effluent, or which reduces energy consumption and emission of greenhouse gases such as CO2, or both.